


The Flat

by BALC



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BALC/pseuds/BALC
Summary: A short one-shot about Kate and Rana's first time at Michelle's flat.





	The Flat

Kate was fumbling with Michelle's keys and Rana was standing behind her leaning against the wall smirking, Kate turned to look at her, "What?" She asked slightly frustrated at Michelle's keys.

Rana's grin doubled in size “Oh it's nothing, I'm just hoping that your handiwork is a little better if we ever get inside."

Kate bumped Rana gently. "Not my fault Michelle has too many keys, is it?"

Rana couldn't help but smile; Kate often had that effect on her. "Give them here then." 

Kate handed Rana the keys switching places with her. After a few brief moments, "Ta-da" Rana beamed pushing open the door "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Kate stood in the doorway, both annoyed at how easily Rana had opened the door and amused by how she had reacted, before walking into the flat. She looked to Rana and could tell she was nervous "Hey. You're in good hands; this is my area of expertise," she joked trying to ease her lover's nerves.

She could see that Rana was still uneasy about their situation. “We don't have to do anything; we can just talk."

Rana stepped towards Kate and held her hands. "For the past few months all I've wanted is to be with you, Kate Connor, and nothing is going to stop that." She paused, "Its just I don't know what to do."

Kate grinned "Well then, let me show you" and she led Rana towards the spare room.  
  
As they entered the spare room Kate pulled Rana into a passionate clinch. She ran her hands through her hair, and down to her back, before eventually settling for a spot on her waist. She pulled Rana as close as she possibly could; grinding into her.

Rana broke the kiss taking off her coat and Kate followed suit removing her coat as well and pulling off Rana's nurse's uniform. "We can try naughty nurse another time, eh?"

Rana smiled, placing her hands on either side of Kate's face "I love you so much." Then she pulled Kate in again — before she could respond to what she had just said —  and passionately kissed her.

Rana could feel butterflies in her stomach. She had longed for her and Kate to be together for a long time, and now it was about to become a reality; her nerves quickly turned into anticipation and that turned into desire — more than she had ever felt for anyone else.

At this moment Rana didn't care about anyone or anything, just her and Kate. Rana felt Kate's hands slip lower grabbing her behind before they moved to the front of her trousers.

Kate pushed Rana onto the bed and removed her trousers leaving her in only a black lacy underwear set. Kate looked at Rana and she recognized the desire in her eyes.

Rana pulled Kate's top over her head and ran her hand up the defined abs on her toned torso "Wow, someone spends too much time in the gym," she said admiring Kate.

"Well, I try to when you're not seducing me," Kate replied with a grin. "I never," Rana asserted. "So you didn't drunkenly snog me in my flat?" Kate enquired. "Less talking," Rana said her lips brushing against Kate's "Your break is only an hour." "Well then, let's make the most of it" Kate replied. 

* * *

Kate and Rana were lying together in the bed in Michelle's spare room. Their naked bodies were tangled together under the covers and Rana's head was on Kate's chest.

Rana could see that Kate was deep in thought "Are you okay?" She queried.

Kate gathered her thoughts "It's just you've never said it before." Lifting her head to look at her, slightly confused "Said what?" she asked.

"I love you, that was the first time you've said it," Kate answered. 

Rana sat up and looked directly at her lover "Kate, of course, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

Kate smiled, "Well it's a good thing I love you too then." 

Rana added smugly "It's simply a plus that you're half decent in bed." 

Kate frowned before laughing and pinning Rana down,"I told you I was an expert." As Kate leaned in to kiss Rana her phone went off. Kate sighed — annoyed at the interruption — before checking her phone, "It's Michelle, my break is almost up."

Rana was irritated "Is it me or are we always being interrupted?" Kate chuckled "It's not you," she said planting a tender kiss on Rana's lips before looking at the clothes strewn all over the room to find her underwear.

After they both had dressed they walked to the door to leave. Rana wrapped her arms around Kate's neck "I'll see you later," she pressed her lips passionately against Kate's one last time.

"See ya" was all Kate could manage before Rana walked out the door and down the hallway.

Walking back to work Rana felt an uncontrollable happiness, she had denied herself real happiness for so long. She knew she had a long way to go but she could see a light and that light was Kate Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions on ways I could improve or on what to write.


End file.
